megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pabilsag
Pabilsag is a demon in the series. History Pa Bil Sag (or Pabilsag) was the tutelary god for the city of Isin in Mesopotamian mythology. He is connected to the lost city of Larak and was the consort of the goddess Nininsinna. Together they bore the god of rebirth Damu, according to some texts. One of the most important texts regarding Pa Bil Sag is about his journey to the city of Nippur where he honored the god Enlil and presented him with many gifts. During this time, he was awarded the title "the wild bull with multicolored legs." Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Holy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Holy Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Holy Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Wilder Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Holy Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Holy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Avatar Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pabilsag can be contracted within the Shinagawa Catacombs of the Templar Knights. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Pabilsag is the messenger of the god Enlil and the one who Flynn must deliver Heaven's Tablet to in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Retrieve the Tablet. He resides in a building found in Ginza - Shopping District in both the first playthrough and NG+. He states that the Tablet of Heaven's Will holds the destinies of the gods, which is why they cannot touch it themselves and must rely on Flynn to retrieve it. After obtaining the tablet he confesses that he had always viewed humans as weak, but realizes that might be an error considering he obtained such an important item. He leaves to take Heaven's Tablet to his father Enlil. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Pabilsag can teach Nanashi the Tathlum Shot, Toxic Sting and Rapid Needle skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Gun and ailment skills. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey |Wind= Strong |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= Null |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Posumudi Hell Thrust Toxic Sting |D-Skill= Grand Tack Toxic Sting Tarunda |Password= NbCy6XOM80PM29SM 6hRFZQeML5m56HQF }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Toxic Sting\Innate Posumudi\Innate Blast Arrow\28 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Fire= Null |Ice= Resist |Elec= -- |Force= -- |Mystic= -- |Racial= Switch |Skill= Multi-Strike* Taunt |Passive= Crit Up |AucSkill= |AucPassive= |FusedQuote=I am Pabilsag, the Avatar. If you do not fear me, my wisdom will prove useful to you. |FusingQuote=I hope my wisdom was of some help to you. }} Gallery Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas